


She Don't Know She's Beautiful

by Wendymypooh



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid accompanies Lou to pick out a dress to go visit her siblings in, and is stunned by the vision of loveliness Lou becomes once she's clothed in the feminine attire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Don't Know She's Beautiful

"You don't have to do this Kid." Lou McCloud told her fellow Pony Express rider as she tied Lightning's reins to the hitching post outside of Eulalie Daley's Dress Shop in Willow Springs. "I don't know how long it's going to take to find a dress that fits me, and I'm sure there are other things to do around town that you would find more interesting than dress shopping."   
"I know I don't, Lou," Kid said as he tied Katie's reins next to Lightning's and joined her on the porch outside the dress shop. "I want to."   
Lou gazed up at him feeling her cheeks grow warm, even as relief flooded through her. Picking out a dress would be so much easier if she had someone to help her, but still. "Really? It might take awhile."   
Kid smiled down at her. "Really,"   
Lou nodded and stepped up to the door. After a moment's hesitation, she opened it and walked into the shop with Kid on her heels. A bell above the door jangled as they entered.   
"I'll be right with you." A woman's voice said from somewhere at the back of the shop.   
"Guess I can start looking around while we're waiting on the dressmaker to make an appearance." Lou told Kid as she drifted over to a rack of dresses along one wall.   
"Might as well." Kid agreed as he took up a position near the door.   
Lou browsed through the rack of ready dresses, her eyes taking in the different styles, patterns, and colors with growing delight. Even though she felt more comfortable in the clothing she currently was wearing, she did miss being able to dress up from time to time. While she had decided to buy a dress tow ear to visit her younger siblings at the orphanage so that no one would connect her to the express, she supposed there was no reason she could not enjoy it too.   
She was still looking through the rack of dresses, while Kid looked on, when she heard a female voice say, "Hello boys, welcome to my shop. I'm Eulalie Daley. How can I help you?"   
Kid straightened up into an upright position, as Lou turned around. Both riders gazed at the matronly woman dressed stylishly in a black and white checked dress that accentuated her ample curves.   
Lou felt panic fill her. What if her buying a dress compromised her job? Russell, Majors, and Waddell did not hire girls to work for them. Having to masquerade as a boy not only enabled her to do a job she loved, but also kept her safe too. If she revealed that she was a girl, would the dressmaker keep her secret? She glanced over at kid and saw that he was watching her. He gave her an encouraging nod.   
She turned back to Eulalie. Who was watching them both curiously, "I'd like to buy a dress, something nice, but not too fancy."   
A kind smile curved the dressmaker's lips at Lou's words. Her gray eyes scanned over Lou's petite frame, taking in every inch of her, before saying, "I just finished a couple of new dresses and there's one I think is just what you are looking for. Come with me."   
She turned and headed to the back of the store. Lou glanced at Kid before following after the dressmaker. Kid settled into wait for Lou to return to the front of the shop. Minutes ticked by before Lou finally made an appearance.   
Kid's jaw dropped open and his eyes widened as he took in the vision of loveliness that walked toward him. Lou wore a light blue calico dress with sprigs of tiny white flowers all over it. White lace trimmed the neckline, wrists, and hem of the dress.   
Lou eyes him as he continued to stare at her in silence. For want of something to do, she walked over to the corner of the room where a mirror stood. She gazed into it and nervously fidgeted with the collar of the dress she wore.   
Eulalie gazed at her, and then at Kid, "Don't just stand there."   
"Say something," Lou pleaded with him.   
It took a moment for Kid to unlock his jaw so that he could speak. "Damn."   
Lou felt her face grow warm as she and the Eulalie looked at him for using the curse word in an oddly complimentary way. At least, that's how Lou took the statement, but she did not know how the dressmaker would take it.   
Eulalie surprised them both by exclaiming, "That's it? What are you, blind? She's beautiful!"   
Lou felt her face grow even warmed at Eulalie's words. Having the older woman tell her she was beautiful made her feel good. It was not often that she got any compliments at all, especially not by a woman.   
Kid grinned sheepishly at Eulalie, before turning his gaze back onto her. "I don't know if I'll ever look at you again...," he gestured with one hand at her appearance in the mirror, "and not see you like this."   
Lou gave him an uncertain look. "Is that good?"   
Kid's grin widened. "That depends on who's watching."   
"You can't imagine how good it feels." Lou giggled as she ran a hand over the soft material.   
Eulalie smiled at her." Would you like to wear it home?"   
"I don't think so." Lou could only guess at the surprise on Emma, Teaspoon, and the other riders' faces if she came riding up with Kid, wearing a dress, instead of her work clothes.   
"Take it off and I'll wrap it up for you." Eulalie said, gesturing toward the back of the store.   
Lou turned a pleading look on her. "Give me a minute?"   
Eulalie nodded and walked away, leaving the two alone. Lou smiled shyly at Kid before turning to gaze at herself in the mirror again.   
Kid watched her as she turned in one direction, then the other, admiring herself in the blue dress. Her dark eyes were literally dancing with joy at seeing herself in the dress. "This is one secret I don't mind keeping."   
Lou ran a hand nervously with her hair. "It's been five years. I wonder if my brother and sister will recognize me."   
"Probably not, Lou. I was with you ten minutes ago, and I don't."   
Lou looked down at the dress and then up at Kid with flushed cheeks, a sparkle in her dark eyes and a soft smile on her face. Kid's grin widened as he gazed at her. Lou was beautiful and she did not even know it.


End file.
